¡Más que bien!
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Una historia dulce y tierna contada por Hino Rei. Una interrupción por la noche se convierte en una de las conversaciones más intensas e importantes que ella ha tenido hasta ahora con las dos rubias más importantes de su vida.


**N/A:** _Hasta ahora no he tenido la fortuna de leer que el nombre **Harmonía** sea usado cuando se habla de la 'Descendencia' de estas dos._ _Harmonia es la hija del afair entre Ares y Afrodita (una de tantos hijos, pero la única fémina) así que esa parte de la mitología la usaré para la siguiente historia. Por lo que en mi cerebro tiene total sentido que se use en el caso que adelante describo xD._

* * *

 **"¡Más que bien!"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

...

Un repentino golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación hace que nos separemos. El sonido hace que mi ya alterado corazón se sobresalte una vez más. No otra vez, por favor…

¡Oh! Joder, quiero morir... interrumpidas por tercera vez esta semana. Pff, parte de su crecimiento supongo.

La risa de mi adorada esposa tras de mí no ayuda en nada a amenizar mi frustración, agradezco que por una vez por la noche la luz de la luna no sea tan brillante tras la ventana de nuestra habitación y así el rubor de mi rostro sea mucho menos percibido en la penumbra. Siento sus manos y uñas deslizarse desde tras mi desde tras mío por la parte baja de mi espalda arañando mi piel hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi ombligo mientras juguetea con el elástico del pantalón pijama sobre mi vientre plantando un húmedo beso en la base de la nuca y frota sus pechos desnudos contra mi espalda incitándome sabiendo que no podremos continuar… _Oh-kami_ dame cordura. Requiere todo de mí calmar mi agitada respiración y recobrar mi compostura ante los suaves, pero insistentes, toques sobre la puerta. Necesito tranquilizar mi corazón por un instante y pensar que responder, estoy segura que apenas entre por esa puerta en su cabecita abundaran toda clase de dudas.

"¿ _Mami_?" se escucha una voz adormilada tras la puerta… un enorme bufido de frustración deja mis labios al darme cuenta de la falta de contacto sobre mi espalda.

Siento como una vez mi esposa se acerca a mí, labios sobre mi oído susurrando, "Menos mal que cerramos la puerta, ¿eh Reiko?" su cálido aliento golpea sutilmente el área sensible tras mi oído erizando la piel a su paso.

"¿ _Cerramos_?" respondí en tono de reproche alzando una ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada que no es ni la mitad de lo molesta que me gustaría sentirme con ella, no en comparación de la súbita necesitad que sus besos y respuesta que sus toques desataron en mí interior.

La manija de la puerta se escucha tratar de abrirse pero el pestillo esta inteligentemente colocado por lo que la interrupción tras esta debe esperar a que alguna de nosotras se acerque a abrir. Suprimo una sonrisa al escuchar un bufido frustrado tras la puerta y un par de golpes más contra esta, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Esta vez Mina sale por completo de la cama dirigiéndome una mirada divertida con media sonrisa en su rostro mientras buscaba las piezas de su pijama. Estuve tan cerca de remover esa última pieza de esa roja lencería, ¡Es nueva! Ugh…

"Definitivamente la paciencia no es una de sus cualidades, Minako," murmuré saliendo de la cama observando a mi rubia vestirse nuevamente con sus previamente retiradas prendas. En el calor del momento las lancé cerca de la puerta.

Sacudo mi cabeza una vez aclarándome mente y garganta dispuesta a dirigirme donde el ligero aporreo. La veo negar con una ligera sonrisa señalándome, una vez más un repentino sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas al notar que la blusa de mi pijama había sido levantada hasta casi sacarla por completo. En un instante me reacomodé dicha pieza y acerqué sobre mi cuerpo las cobijas que yacían a los pies de la cama.

"En efecto, me pregunto de donde saco esa impaciencia, Reiko." Preguntó con diversión a manera retorica mientras alisaba la blusa del pijama sobre ella.

Cuando Minako se siente de nuevo ' _presentable'_ abre con suavidad la puerta después de acomodarse un poco su melena rubia. La noté inclinarse sobre una de sus rodillas un poco para quedar a la altura de su interlocutor comenzando a hablar en susurros. Sonriendo de medio lado encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y así observar más claramente lo que ocurría.

"¿Esta bien mami?" La tierna vocecita preguntó con notable preocupación

"Claro que estoy bien cielo. En efecto estoy más que bien, 'Monia-chan ¿Porque no habría de estarlo?"

Vi como por el costado derecho de Mina se asomaba una pequeña silueta rubia observándome directamente con ojos expectantes removiéndose nerviosa en su lugar frente a Mina. Hermosos ojos violeta conectan con los míos dejándome sentir que está preocupada por algo que no comprende.

"E-es que ehm-" balbuceaba la pequeña mientras seguía removiéndose nerviosamente abrazando con fuerza la figura de un peluche con forma de ave, seguramente era el cuervo que Minako ganó para ella en el Arcade después de volver de su viaje. Sonreí divertida la elección d su compañía esta noche.

"Ven aquí Monia-chan." Minako se inclinó hacia ella besando su frente abrazándola con suavidad.

La pequeña rubia enterró con gusto su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Minako lanzando sus pequeños bracitos alrededor este correspondiendo al abrazo de manera anhelante.

"Ne, ¿ya te sientes mejor?" preguntaba una vez más la rubia mayor acariciándole el rostro suavemente con una mano y el cabello con la otra. La pequeña asentía sin apartar su suave mirada violeta de su madre.

No pude evitar sonreír tiernamente ante la pequeña al verla agachar su rostro inquieta. Sabía que yo estaba avaluando su aura, lo sentía. Aunque aún no había mostrado ningún signo de poseer alguna cualidad Senshi, Luna y Artemis continuamente decían que dada su genética lo más probable es que comenzara a muy joven edad. En ocasiones me sorprendía a mí misma deseando que mi habilidad vidente se desarrollara en ella pero al recordar las calamidades por las que pasé al entender lo que pasaba me lo pensaba mejor. No dejaba de sorprenderme como es que sabía cuando intentaba leer lo que me ocultaba e inmediata comenzaba a tranquilizarse para evitar ser atrapada en alguna travesura.

Ugh, es tan terca, no me deja leerla. Definitivamente esos son los genes Aino. Mina parece haberse dado cuenta de mis intenciones con el Aura de nuestra hija, "Reiko,"me llamó con tono de advertencia e irritación lanzándome una mirada seria.

"Ah-perdón, lo siento." Respondí aclarándome la garganta, saliendo de mi concentración, "¿Por qué no nos cuentas que pasa Harmonia?" pregunté suavemente.

Muy bien, ahora sí que estoy preocupada. Harmonia ha estado en silencio y quieta por varios minutos ya. Ella no es una niña seria ni mucho menos inactiva. En ese instante todo lo que había estado sintiendo con y por Minako queda suspendido convirtiéndose en verdadera preocupación por nuestra hija.

La vi asentir sonriendo ligeramente al separarse de Minako tomándola de la mano y comenzando a dirigirse donde nuestra cama, con rapidez me aclaré la garganta interviniendo al lanzarle una mirada demandante a mi rubia, "Eh, ¿cielo no será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación y ahí nos cuentas que pasa? Es muy tarde…. Mejor dicho temprano, para que sigas despierta." Dijo Mina dirigiéndome una mirada significativa buscando apoyo, yo asentí rápidamente.

No era apropiado dejar a nuestra pequeña subirse donde habíamos estado a punto de coj…ehm- donde fuimos interrumpidas en medio de algo muy, ¡MUY importante!

"Si cariño, será mejor irnos." Añadí saliendo de mi lugar con rapidez hasta levantar a mi pequeña por la cintura y abrazarla contra mí, "Mami y yo te arroparemos para que nos cuentes que pasa, ¿De acuerdo?"

Asintió sonriendo. Con rapidez se acomodaba en mi torso, asegurando sus pequeñas piernas a cada lado de mis costillas y sujetándose de mi cuello, sacando su cabecita por encima de mi hombro observaba a Mina con curiosidad, esta vez me fue imposible ignorar la punzada de ansiedad en su Aura.

"Mami ¿estás bien?" volvió a preguntarle.

Distraída, la voz tras mío respondía, "Sí 'Monia-chan, estaba más que bien… digo estoy, ¡ESTOY muy bien! ¿Por qué sigues preguntando eso?" Se adelantó un par de pasos en el pasillo para ayudar a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Harmonia.

Un ligero cambio en el Aura de nuestra pequeña me alertó nuevamente, tranquilizándome casi inmediato. No entendí a fondo porque pero sé que Harmonia se preocupa por algo que no entiende, nada malo en realidad. "Mina… quizá debamos de-"

"Reiko, no. Quiero saber que pasa, porque esta tan inquieta." Dijo insistente una vez que abría la puerta color naranja pálido que daba acceso a la habitación de nuestra pequeña.

Cuando Harmonia escuchó el tono de preocupación que Minako utilizó me abrazó con fuerza antes de removerse entre mis brazos una vez más obligarme a bajarla. Hice lo que me pidió en silencio y la vi subir rápidamente a su cama para después de tomar un libro de debajo de su almohada. Encendí la lamparita musical de noche. En el cielo de su habitación la luz de esta reflejaba una lluvia de estrellas al girar al compás de la suave música que sonaba, era la melodía lenta del lago de los cisnes.

"Mamá, ¿podrías leerme este?" murmuró en voz baja alcanzándome su libro de historias para dormir, inteligentemente evitando el tema. Mina lo notó. Cerrando la puerta tras ella con sigilo se acercó hasta colocarse sobre la cama de Harmonia justo a sus pies.

"Cariño," Minako comenzó a acariciar con ternura los pies cubiertos de 'Monia sobre la sabana color naranja, "-dime por favor, porque insistes en preguntar si estoy bien. Ya viste que no hay razón por la qu-" no terminó de hablar cuando se detuvo dirigiéndome la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su hermoso rostro.

Se veía notablemente irritada ante mi insistencia por leer el aura de nuestra pequeña. Minako podía darse cuenta de cuando trataba de leer a alguien más, con el paso de los años aprendimos a comunicarnos en silencio a través de su empatía y mi aura.

Desde el instante en el que nuestra pequeña insistió en cambiar el tema la curiosidad me picó y cuando se descuidó hurgue en su Aura _–que puedo decir, demasiado tiempo conviviendo con Minako ha hecho mella en mí ya y la preocupación por Harmonia (está bien curiosidad) me obligó a revisar nuevamente-_ _y…Oh-Kamisama… ¡Hubiera sido preferible no hacerlo!_ Menos mal que no entiende muchas de las cosas que en ese momento ocurrían a su alrededor.

Mina nota mi repentina angustia, "Reiko, si no dejas de rebuscar en su Aura vas a ocasionar qu-"

"Esta vez tú le explicas." Solté abruptamente interrumpiéndola.

Esa respuesta, mis mejillas sonrojadas, la sonrisa burlona que trataba de contener y la gracia que me causaba la situación _-además de una incomodidad horrenda por mi hallazgo-_ implantaron la duda en la rubia frente a mí y a los pies de nuestra hija. Minako esta vez sí que frunció el entrecejo. Harmonia comprendió que las respuestas esa noche las obtendría de su mami por lo que dirigió su atención a esta. Menos mal que Minako asintió –aunque algo confundida- ya que a mí me costaría trabajo poner en palabras sencillas ciertas cosas para una pequeña de cuatro años.

Sentada a su lado abracé a mi pequeña besando su cabello un instante para asegurarle que estaba bien preguntar – _de igual manera al final seremos su madre y yo las que decidiremos que y como responder_ \- y que no hay nada de malo en ello, inmediatamente el cambio y relajación en su Aura fue notorio. Sonreí complacida ante su cambio de actitud por la confianza que le silenciosamente le brindaba. Mi frustrada esposa me observaba con indignación al no comprender el lenguaje silencio entre la pequeña en mis brazos y yo. Al volver su mirada a la pequeña rubia sonrió con dulzura alentándola también a preguntar lo que deseaba.

La duda y el silencio acabarían rompiendo la voluntad de alguna de las dos tarde o temprano. La de Minako por no resistir la presión a esperar _eones_ a que Harmonia se decida a soltar una pregunta o la de la pequeña, por ser incapaz de mantenerse en silencio por más de dos minutos continuos. Sí, definitivamente es hija de Minako… Físicamente nuestra pequeña es simplemente hermosa; cabellera mediana y sedosa rubia-ceniza, solo un par de tonos más oscuro que el de Mina, piel pálida y blanquecina, con los más alegres e intensos ojos color violeta. Minako y nuestras amigas dicen que la forma de sus labios y nariz son exactamente a los míos pero una cosa es definitivamente innegable, ese par de grandes y bellos ojos violeta gritan completamente que son herencia Hino.

"Es que… estaba teniendo una pesadilla." Comenzó a explicarse, "La tía Ami me quería inyectar y la tía Mako me sujetaba, no me dejaban escapar y quise gritar. Tu t-te reíste y dijiste que son buenas las inyecciones mami…" en ese momento me comenzaba a costar contener mi risa al ver el aterrado rostro de mi esposa ante la extendida explicación de Harmonia –Minako odia tanto o más que la pequeña cualquier inyección-. Kami, si supiera lo mucho que disfruto ver que solo nuestra pequeña es capaz de frustrarla con su mismo juego de palabras, "y-y entonces desperté y escuche un sonido o murmullo tenebroso y-y…" en ese momento lo perdí. La risa que amenazaba con ser estrepitosa tuve que convertirla en una áspera tos al ver como el rostro de Minako adquiría un hermoso color carmesí. Completamente impactada y con el rostro enrojecido, mi pobre y avergonzada esposa buscaba las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar.

"Er- 'Monia-chan…es solo que uhm," trataba de explicarse pero Harmonia la interrumpió.

"…y además de eso cuando quise abrir la puerta estaba cerrada. Mamá, pensé que algo malo ocurría porque la única vez que escuche ese ruido raro fue cuando-"

"¡¿Habías escuchado eso antes?!" preguntó Minako sorprendida cubriéndose con ambas manos la boca.

"Eh, si mami, bueno un par de veces o tres… no sé pero-" Harmonia dejó su frase incompleta pensando profundamente lo siguiente que diría.

Oh-kamisama, deberé poner una mordaza en la boca a Minako a partir de hoy para que no haga tanto ruido o pedirle a Usagi-chan que cuide de ella alguna noche o… _Uhm, una mordaza, todo lo que haría si Mina no… ¡Interesante!_ Sentí como la voz de Mina me hablaba en silencio… ¡Que me dejé llevar! Si me ha podido leer sin que me diera cuenta. _Pon atención a Harmonia y deja de usar tus poderes en mí._ Le reprendí.

En respuesta ella simplemente me dedico una sonrisa divertida y triunfal guardando silencio un par de segundos más, tratando seguramente de reajustar sus ideas.

"Cielo, explícate un poco más, ¿Sí?, Veras, hay cosas que los sentidos captan pero en realidad hay que desintegrarlos bien para entender que ocurre." Le expliqué tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para mí estresada esposa, "No estoy diciendo que o que has visto o escuchado no sea importante pero ta-"

"Escuchado, sentí." Dijo firmemente.

No sé a qué se refería con ello así que ambas la miramos con curiosidad esperando a que siguiera explicándose.

"Ehm, he escuchado y sentido. No he visto nada o nadie mamá." Sus pequeñas facciones se juntaron al pensar profundamente una vez más. Minako no pudo dejar de dirigirme una mirada de suficiencia ante la imagen _. –Reiko, ¡Cuando Harmonia se concentra se parece tanto a ti cuando estas frente al fuego!-_ pude sentirla decirme, "Sí uhm, primero escuché ese extraño sonido y pensé que estaba mi mente porque acababa de despertar mami," dijo levantando la mirada donde Mina, quien sentía sonrojada tratando de no sonreír ante la sonrisa divertida que yo le dirigía desde tras de la pequeña, "quise volver a dormir. Porque, mamá dijo que si hay un monstruo rondando por ahí las Sailor Senshi acabaran con él y yo te creo a mamá…" hablaba divagando un poco _–normal, tiene cuatro años_ \- y con ello frustraba al tiempo que divertía su inocente manera de ver la vida, "…y-y entonces escuché que mami te llamaba," dijo levantando la vista hasta mi rostro.

Decir que los colores se me subieron era poco, internamente luchaba contra el acto-reflejo de abrir los ojos e inhalar sorprendida recordando la particular escena que Minako y yo compartíamos en la intimidad de nuestra habitación hacía pocos instantes atrás.

En lugar de reaccionar sorprendida como lo estaba, fingí no saber de qué hablaba, "Oh cielo, ¿Y qué pensaste entonces?"

"Pu-pues y-yo… yo no quería acercarme, sé que descansan si la puerta está cerrada. Mami salió esta vez de gira por varias semanas y volvió cansada sé que debe dormir mucho y descansar, y tu estas ocupada en el templo cuando voy al colegio entresemana y me cuidas al salir… Akane-chan dice que los padres cierran la puerta para no ser interrumpidos en sus cosas de adultos y-"

Los ojos de mi esposa se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que estaba escuchando. Al parecer esa tal _Akane-chan_ había compartido con nuestra pequeña su sabiduría en cuanto al comportamiento de los adultos. Minako se veía ya más tranquila así que decidí darle un pequeño empujoncito a mi pequeña.

"Ne, Harmonia… ¿Viste algo y por eso decidiste ir donde nuestra habitación?" La pequeña rubia negó con rapidez sin despegar su mirada de mí, sonreí con diversión ante su desasosiego. Deposité un beso sobre su cabello antes de observar a Minako sonreírnos.

Finalmente Mina pregunta, "Por más raro que parezca cielo, ¿Podrías decirnos _como_ o _que_ sentiste?"

"Por un momento pensé que estabas en peligro mami y por eso tomé a _Deimos_ ," indicó abrazando contra su pecho el peluche de cuervo.

Minako alzó la ceja sorprendida ante el nombre que eligió para dicho juguete. A decir verdad yo no le sugerí usar ese nombre, nunca le he comentado que tuve cuervos como mascotas cuando niña y menos aún le dije que una de ellas llevaba ese nombre. Y desde el día en que Harmonia llegó a nuestra vida estoy segura que jamás he o han mencionado dicho nombre frente a ella. En toda honestidad sé que Phobos y Deimos _–como mis guardianes-_ renacerían en el momento de volver a necesitarles.

"Ella… Deimos, me iba a ayudar a salvar a mami del dolor parecía sentir, porque… Mamá, sonaba a que mami tenía un dolor intenso." Explicaba inocentemente con sus hermosos ojos color violeta abiertos mortificada.

"¿'Mi-chan?" dije sonriendo suavemente observando a mi esposa usando el apodo cariñoso que solo ella conocía.

En ese momento Harmonia se acercó a Minako abrazándola por la cintura acomodándose en su regazo al acercarle a _Deimos_ de peluche _._

"Mami, el dolor tan raro que sentiste no te preocupes. Ya vi que te sientes mejor." Dijo sonriendo, "Y decidí ir a su habitación porque en ese momento los sentimientos de mamá también se parecían a los tuyos." Agregó frunciendo su pequeño entrecejo pensativa.

En ese momento Minako fue quien rió sin medida y yo me torné mil tonos de rojo, "Ne Harmonia, ¿Puedes sentir algo más ahora?" preguntó después de dejar de reír, algo intrigada.

Harmonia cerró sus ojos concentrándose una vez más en silencio. Un par de minutos después fruncía su entrecejo obviamente frustrada negando con la cabeza, su melena rubia se movía de lado a lado.

De repente una idea asalto mi mente, _¿Podría ser que…?_ "Cariño, cuando sentiste a mami, viste colores en la dirección de nuestra habitación, o ¿Quizá los vez ahora rodeándonos a mami o a mí?" pregunté, ella negaba ladeando su cabeza observando con detenimiento con ojos curiosos.

"No mamá, es la primera vez que siento algo así sin necesidad de tocar."

Minako abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer comprendía algo. Con cuidado colocó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Harmonia sin despegar sus ojos de ella indicándole cerrar los ojos a la pequeña, quien sonriente y divertida accedió.

La sorprendida en ese momento fui yo al escuchar lo que la pequeña respondía entre risas.

"Mami, no puedo decir a quien de las dos quiero más, las amo por igual. ¡A las dos! Y ¿Porque sientes ganas de llorar?" Harmonia pregunto sin abrir aun sus ojos, "¿Mamá también te sientes como mami? ¿Qué hice?" preguntó con evidente preocupación en la voz al abrir sus ojos.

Minako no había dicho palabra alguna. Podía sentir en su aura lo orgullosa y emocionada que se sentía de nuestra hija. Miedo, preocupación y pánico eran las principales emociones de la rubia mayor. Miedo a no poder ayudarla a controlar lo que siente, preocupación de que este poder afecte su feliz y despreocupada vida infantil, pánico a sentirse diferente y no lograr ser aceptada, como cada una de nosotros sufrimos en su momento al descubrir nuestras particulares habilidades.

Mina quiere llorar al entender que por una vez en su vida alguien con su particular habilidad tendrá a alguien cerca de ella para ayudarle a entender y controlar su don. Un Don que ambas compartían. Si de algo estoy segura es de que Mina jamás dejara sentirse sola o asustada a nuestra hija, mucho menos le dejara creerse perdida.

Abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña rubia Mina contenía un par de lágrimas rebeldes que querían dejar sus ojos. Nuestra hija resulto ser empática tal como ella. Bueno, al menos no tendré que preocuparme le prenda fuego a Artemis por error.

"Oh mi bebé," Mina le abrazaba con fuerza besando su cabello, "Y solo para que conste, cualquier cosa que venga a la recamara de tus madres a molestarlas ya se podrá asustar, estoy segura que las Sailor Senshi aparecerán para alejar todo los malvados de esta casa." Al ver a la pequeña asentir felizmente mi rubia le acariciaba el fleco con dulzura.

Una enorme sonrisa y una risita se apoderó de Harmonia además de una súbita ráfaga de energía. Se lanzó desde el otro extremo de la cama a mis brazos para besar mi mejilla después de besar la de Minako.

"Cariño creo ya no voy a leerte otro cuento, es bastante tarde y tu pequeña aventura por el pasillo nos mantuvo ya despiertas más de la cuenta. Mañana es sábado y la tía Mako traerá a Emi-chan, podrías jugar con ella, pero no tendrás energía si no descansas."

"¿Va a venir la tía Ami?" preguntó ilusionada, "Quiero enseñarle que ya se sumar y restar en digi-digi-números de a tres cifras." Dijo frustrada ante el olvido de la palabra _dígito._

Mina resopló divertida, claramente pude leer o que sentía, _Ese amor y facilidad por las matemáticas no lo sacó de mí._ En eso ambas estamos de acuerdo.

"Tu madre tiene razón. Anda 'Monia-chan, es hora de dormir." Minako alentaba poniéndose de pie al acomodar en la base de estos una vez más las cobijas. Harmonia parecía finalmente más tranquila.

Besé su frente después de asegurarme de que estaba cómoda bajo las sabanas. Minako me sujetó por la cintura besando mi mejilla suavemente antes de inclinarse a susurrar algo al oído de Harmonia. La pequeña abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y después de un par de segundos asintió con semblante solemne y divertida. _Minako, ¿Que estas planeando?_

Salimos de la habitación de nuestra pequeña, asegurándonos de que la puerta estuviese perfectamente cerrada antes de andar rumbo al otro extremo y fondo del pasillo donde estaba la nuestra. Una vez dentro nuevamente aseguramos la cerradura con el pestillo antes de adentrarnos nuevamente bajo el calor de las mantas.

Apenas recargué mi cabeza sobre la almohada cuando sentí que mi rubia acercaba su cuerpo al mío. Sujetándome imposiblemente cerca de ella dándome pequeños mordiscos sobre la base del cuello por la espalda antes de susurrar en mi oído, "Sé que estas preocupada por ella Reiko, y también yo lo estoy. ¿Pero sabes algo?" su cálido aliento golpeando mi sensible piel… "Estoy un poco molesta de que nos haya interrumpido, deberás compensarme _Reina_ _mía_ ," y ahí estaba el tono demandante.

"Fuiste tú quien interrumpió su sueño, lo justo era que trataras de explicarle. Además el que seas tan _expresiva vocalmente_ no ayuda en nada!" dije entre dientes. La escuché tomar aire para responderme, "y te dije que debíamos esperar al menos una hora más antes de… ya sabes, ¡esa pequeña tiene el sueño ligero!" aparté de un manotazo su mano de mi seno izquierdo, comenzaba a dejar sus uñas deslizarse en este y no-no-no aquello me descontrolaría.

"Uhm ¿Me preguntó de dónde sacó eso?" dijo soltando un bufido de fingida indignación. El aire cálido golpeo suavemente la parte trasera de mi cuello causándome escalofríos.

"¿S-si… de do-donde lo sa-sacaría?" traté de responder sin tartamudear pero…¡Joer! Esta mujer sabe cómo desconcentrarme.

"Supongo que de donde mismo que sacó lo _terca_ ," susurró besando con delicadeza mi hombro para deslizar sus dientes en la piel a su paso. _Oh no Minako, no. ¡Aún tengo preguntas!_

Me sacudí con cuidado de sus toques para girarme a verla de frente, sin dejar el abrazo en el que me tenía envuelta, "¿Qué ha sido ese secreteo que se traen ustedes dos eh?" le acaricié el rostro con los nudillos de la mano derecha suavemente ganándome una sonrisa traviesa al observar la argolla que adorna desde hace tantos años el anular en esta mano.

"Le dije que la tía Mako-chan perdió una pequeña apuesta conmigo y nos llevará a comer donde Harmonia decida." Dijo sonriendo complacida.

Era de esperarse. Apostando a ver cuál de nuestra carga genética ganaba la batalla de herencia Senshi sobre la pobre de Harmonia… no debería de sorprenderme. En secreto Ami y yo hicimos lo mismo cuando su hija, Emi, nació solo que nadie sabe de aquello. Nosotras fuimos un poco más discretas en eso. Ahora que recuerdo esa apuesta aún sigue en pie dado que Emi-chan no ha mostrado alguna cualidad senshi. Lo que es normal ya que esta apenas por cumplir cuatro años.

"Minako…" susurré apoyada sobre su hombro pero mirándola directamente. Ella sonreía con preocupación y orgullo al mismo tiempo. Está impidiéndome leer su Aura, que cara-…

"Detente Reiko," dijo besando mi nariz sobresaltándome, evidentemente sintió mi inquietud, "me aseguraré de que 'Monia bien. Es solo que…" la mano que había comenzado a acariciarme la cintura y cabello se detuvo repentinamente sobre mi cadera moviéndose perezosamente en círculos, como si no encontrara la manera de explicarse.

Sonreí ante su falta de palabras. "Ninguno de nuestros dones fue sencillo de sobrellevar Mina." Dije recordando como las otras niñas en mi colegio se metían conmigo por saber de antemano algunas cosas a causa de mi propio don. A ella la aislaron de sus grupos sociales. Me fue difícil hasta que las conocí y trajeron sentido a mi vida, hasta que la conocí… a ella, mi Minako.

"Empática…Kami. Reiko es tan complicado controlarlo, el contacto inevitable…" dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Minako, míralo de este modo," dije suavemente, "tiene en casa a la _gran_ Sailor Venus para ayudarle a controlar su percepción emotiva," dije besando con cuidado la base de su cuello.

"Ajam y a la gran Sailor Mars como su otra madre cuando la gran y poderosa Sailor Venus no este," dijo con suficiencia.

"Que será de mi con dos como tú en casa…" No pude evitarlo y pregunte rodando los ojos.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos se supone que eso significa?" fingió indignación una vez más antes de tomarme por las muñecas presionándome contra la cama inmovilizándome.

Comenzó a besarme de manera ansiosa y demandante. Esas manos, Kami, si esto sigue así…Minako por naturaleza era una mujer muy vocal y ya comenzaba a escuchar que le agradaba lo que sentía de mí.

"Shh Minako, no querrás desper-"

 _Tock tock tock_

"Mami, mamá, ¿se sienten bien? No puedo dormir…" se escuchó una vez más la preocupada voz de Harmonia tras la puerta. ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Minako recargó su frente en mi clavícula riendo entre dientes con diversión, "Si, si cariño estamos bien. Más que bien.

Al parecer esta noche ni dormiré tranquila o tendremos… Kami, debo darme una ducha fría.

* * *

 _ **Y bien mis queridos lectores, ¿Que les ha parecido?**_

 _ **Debo admitir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.**_

 _ **Si les ha gustado ahí les encargo un Rvw o un mensajillo. Aun tengo algunos one-shots aqui guardados esperando ser publicados!**_

 _ **Solo asegurence de decirme y en nada los tendrán aqui publicados!**_

 _ **LATERS!**_


End file.
